Violet
by WereWriter
Summary: Ax finds a rather curious human boy wandering the streets and calls in the help of Tobias to find out more about this peculiar individual. SLASH, OOC-y
1. Discovery

Violet.  
  
Songifc by: WereWriter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Violet' by Savage Garden and I own the Animorph series even less than that, if that's possible. I'm just a geek behind a computer with too much time on their hands. This disclaimer goes for all the oncoming parts.  
  
Note: Okay, here's the deal: This is the first part of a story I hope to finish one day. Most (Perhaps even all) parts will start with the next part from the song. Easy enough? I thought so.  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
  
  
If there's a way that you could  
  
be everything you want to be,  
  
Would you complain that it came too easy?  
  
Just like the games with you and me;  
  
A resolution hard to see,  
  
But that's OK 'cause I don't  
  
See things that are plain to see.  
  
  
  
Ax didn't knew much about humans, but he DID knew they didn't came with green hair and purple eyes.  
  
And the male ones didn't--couldn't--Ax decided to stop trying to guess and tried to divert his attention.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
He had morphed into a cat, a small tabby kitten. He followed the boy home, the teen eventually noting his prescence.  
  
"What the--? Oh. A cat."  
  
The boy's voice was gentle, soft.  
  
Ax slowly neared the boy, flinching when he reached out.  
  
What was that thing's intention?  
  
"Shhh...I won't hurt you, kitty. C'mere.."  
  
Ax sniffed the stranger's hand.  
  
Soap. Chemicals.  
  
Rough hands lifted his petite frame up, cradling him, petting him.  
  
Rough, but warm and gentle.  
  
Ax started purring.  
  
"You like that, don't you, kitty? I know you do."  
  
The boy opened the small house's door and stepped in. Ax saw that the insides of the house were messy and dirty.  
  
The boy went to the fridge and sighed. The cold box was empty, and a couple of cupboards showed no better things.  
  
The boy started to tremble, Ax jumped out of the protecting arms, onto the messy table as the boy slumped down to the ground.  
  
"Forgot..." he said and the tone was accusing.  
  
Tears came soon enough, streaming down the boy's cheeks like tiny rivers, although his eyes were focused on something behind Ax.  
  
When the small kitten looked around, he saw a few bills, a bit of change and a photoframe with a picture in it, in color.  
  
It held a man, smiling vaguely in a hospital bed, and a woman, who seemed unwell also, but was standing upright. A little boy was sitting happily inbetween them and he had purple eyes and bright, lime green hair.  
  
The boy looked up.  
  
"I can't coope anymore, kitty. I can't do anything right. Not save mom and dad, not take care of myself, not even go get groceries. All I can do is work at that stupid hair dresser's."  
  
He threw his head to the other side in disgust and hatred, eyes squeezed shut tightly.  
  
"Like you can understand a thing I'm saying." he spat.  
  
The boy crawled into a corner, hugging himself and his knees.  
  
"I'm pathethic."  
  
  
  
Ax and Tobias found theirselves in human forms, on a whim. Ax decided to bring on the subject of the odd boy he had seen that day.  
  
"Tobias?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's a 'hair dresser'?"  
  
"Someone who cuts or restyles your hair, so it's back into fashion or won't grow too long, why?"  
  
"Do they use chemicals for that?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...Found an odd boy. His hair was green."  
  
"You could dye it that way."  
  
"And his eyes were purple."  
  
"Colored lenses."   
  
"He said he worked at such a person their...shop, I believe."  
  
"Then it could be that his eyes are infected or something. Some of those chemicals aren't so healthy if used on a daily basis. You can get ill from them. Or get allergies or infections or stuff."  
  
"He was sad, I think."  
  
"How old was he?"  
  
Ax shrugged.  
  
"Sixteen?"  
  
Tobias looked at the boy as if he had said the boy had two heads.  
  
"No. That can't be right. Then he'd have to go to school. Are you sure it's not his dad who--"  
  
"I think his parents are ill."  
  
"What makes you think that?!"  
  
Ax head spun with all the questions, so he just told the truth.  
  
When he was finished with telling his story, Tobias looked at him very seriously.  
  
"Ax...We need to find out what this kid's problem is. If he doesn't eat...Well, you know what happens when we don't eat, right?"  
  
"Yes. You die."  
  
Tobias shrugged.  
  
"We'll figure out a solution tomorrow. Try to find something else to think of." 


	2. Crash

I've got a dream to take you over,  
  
Exploding like a supernova.  
  
I'm gonna crash into your world...  
  
...And that's no lie.  
  
  
  
Why, I was sure I didn't knew, but I found myself turning to Marco in order to clear my thoughts a little. He grinned when I finished explaining I needed a distraction.  
  
"You've gotten bored of the bird-boy?"  
  
"I didn't say--"  
  
"Ah, 's okay, I won't tell. I know JUST the place for us to go. Galaxy!"  
  
I felt a frown come up.  
  
"The Galaxy? But, Marco, how--"  
  
"No, not THE Galaxy. Galaxy, the dance club! You know, the place that has 'Give space a chance' painted on the wall?"  
  
"No."  
  
Marco rolled his eyes and threw me some clothes.  
  
"Put those on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause you'll look boring in what you're wearing now."  
  
I decided not to as questions and just wear the most uncomfortable black t-shirt that clung to my chest like a suffocatingly tight extra skin and a pair of trousers that dropped down as soon as I released them.  
  
"These don't fit." I announced.   
  
Marco looked up from changing his clothes as well.  
  
"Ah, you're overreacting, Ax."  
  
He whipped out a beld and secured the trousers just underneath my boxershorts' hem. None of my protests worked. If I'd come to a meeting like this, I knew several people who'd stare and call me a...what? Freak. Yeah. Freak was the word.  
  
Marco smiled at my attire.  
  
"Great."  
  
Not a shared opinion. Clothes, okay. This... Not okay. Marco dissappeared into another room and came back with a small container that kept a half-solid substance, blue in color.  
  
"Hair gel." he said, his smile failing a bit as he watched my hair,  
  
"Don't you ever --I dunno-- change it, Ax?"  
  
"No. Why should I?"  
  
"It's starting to look prehistorical."  
  
"Oh. How?"  
  
"It's out of fashion. You are in need of a new style. Restyling, ever heard of it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I morphed until my hair had changed into that of a man I had once seen in the World Almanac. Albert...Something. Eenstone? No. Einstein.   
  
Marco fell backwards onto his bed and grabbed for where I knew the human heart to be.  
  
"NO! I meant...Something...Like, pretty?"  
  
He seemed unsatisfied by his formulation, but I went for the first kind of 'pretty' I could thing of: Rachel's hair. Marco screamed into his pillow before getting up.  
  
"Fine, usual haircut, hair long so it reaches your shoulders."  
  
When I did as told, he used the stuff from the container to shape my hair in what he seemed to think was a tasteful and acceptable style. I hoped no one would see me like this...  
  
  
  
...which failed considerably.  
  
Marco brought me to a large room where music --at least, I think it was music-- was played at a most unhealthy volume and a lot of humans were completely ignoring their customs on clothing and personal space, moving rythmically onto the sound that was audible troughout the entire room. Marco told me not to take anything from strangers before walking into the mass of squirming bodies.  
  
After a while I managed to join into the squirming, it came naturally, almost. It felt...nice. I could move freely, it seemed, while it actually just was that people were constantly evading each other while moving in the same spot theirselves. Odd, but liberating.  
  
After almost an hour of relishing this new feeling, I moved out of the mob, in the need of fresh air and a little rest. I got accidentally thrown to the ground by someone moving towards the same point at the same time. By lack of any proper distance, we collided and I fell while the other got kept standing.  
  
"Ugh!" I groaned as the wind left my lungs rather forcefully.  
  
I felt a pair of hands helping me up.  
  
"I'm sorry, dude, I didn't see you there."  
  
I looked up, trying to apologize for my lack of attention when I realized who it was.  
  
HIM.  
  
The boy who had called me 'kitty'.  
  
His eyes still were purple.  
  
He was smiling at me, although I didn't knew why.  
  
So I smiled back.  
  
"Shy guy, huh?" he smiled.  
  
I shrugged, not knowing what to reply, feeling rather...odd under those two human eyes their attention.  
  
"I'm Michael. Feel free to call me Mike or Mickey or whatever. What's your name?"  
  
"Ax. People call me Ax."  
  
Michael smiled at me.  
  
"Cool name."  
  
I looked around me a bit uncomfortably.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I actually need to use the toilet." I lied. I didn't knew why I said it, but I did. I suddenly couldn't control this, what Michael was doing to me. I wanted to be near him and as far away as possible at the same time.  
  
I shoved the feeling away, hurrying to the men's room. I needed to morph. 


	3. And burn

You want to give ecstasy delivered with certainty.  
  
But you're afraid that the pleasure won't be needed.  
  
In a way, we're the same;   
  
two people looking out to sea  
  
For a wave that would carry all our fantasies.  
  
  
  
I felt surprisingly light and happy when I woke up the next morning. Like my heart beat twice as fast.  
  
Someone sure got a nice night. What time did you get back? Tobias inquired. I stopped my little four-footed happy dance and beamed at him.  
  
Late. I replied.  
  
Are we going to tell Jake about the guy you found?  
  
Michael.  
  
What?  
  
He is named Michael.  
  
How do you know that?  
  
He told me.  
  
He told his name to the big beast with an extra set of eyes and feet, blue fur, funny horns and no mouth? Oh. Open-minded fella, I presume.  
  
I was in my human form. Marco had...lend me some clothes.  
  
The mighty bird sat down on a branch close to me.  
  
Enough chit-chat. We need to help the guy. First question, do we tell Jake?  
  
That took my conscious mind back to Earth.  
  
Prince Jake.  
  
Yeah. Jake. Our leader.  
  
I found myself wanting to resent to the idea. these were not his affairs to meddle in! I didn't want him near Michael! Michael was...different.  
  
I'll take that as a no. Second question. How do we help?  
  
I started thinking.  
  
Figure out his routine...Get into his house and... I started, unsure at how to go on.  
  
Rather odd ideas started to come up in my mind.  
  
Clean the place up? Get him some supplies? Food perhaps?  
  
I nodded towards the hawk in front of me.  
  
Yes.  
  
I'll see what I can do. I'll check out his house and where he works and stuff.  
  
Thank you.  
  
I watched my friend fly off and started thinking the matter over.  
  
Why didn't I want Prince Jake to help us?  
  
How could I be sure Michael wasn't a Controller, an enemy?  
  
Where would any human ever be able to accept an Andalite as more then just an ally?  
  
I looked at my reflection in a stream not far from Tobias' tree and looked at my reflection.  
  
Perhaps it was because of his unusual hair color --dyed or not-- that the boy fascinated me so.   
  
Perhaps it was because of that that I hoped he'd share this fascination towards me.  
  
Perhaps these humans had finally drove me insane enough to start hallucinating.  
  
Perhaps I needed some TV.  
  
Yes, television would help, it always did. But I had rarely felt any emotions so strong and still so unclear.  
  
I shook my head, carefully running a hand over my tail.  
  
My hands weren't as strong as those of these humans and they didn't have a tail. My hands --my real hands-- wouldn't have been able to catch Michael if he fell. My tail might have killed him.  
  
I didn't have a mouth, unless I morphed.   
  
I noticed that, when I was thinking or talking about Michael, words seemed to matter very little. I didn't drag the sounds out. The subject was more important, not the grip of my mouth around the words.  
  
Perhaps I should think like that more often, my fascination --some called it an obsession-- with sound seemed to irritate or at least make the animorphs quite uncomfortable.  
  
I remembered Estrid.   
  
She had made me fell slightly like this, a far weaker emotion.  
  
She did have a tail and hands, like me, and...  
  
When I thought about it, there were more females like her in the army. There was only one Michael, who was lost and happy and sad and hurt at the same time. Only one Michael that made me want to morph into small, weak, newborn animals and follow him home and to his job...so peculiar.  
  
The war we had fought and won had been over for a few years now, yet we still were active, always looking if there were any new threats. No one had came to collect me, so I had stayed. I didn't mind. My friends were there for me, I had little obligations... What could possibly have gone wrong?  
  
The answer was almost ridiculously simple.  
  
Michael.  
  
That had gone wrong.   
  
That had thrown over all that I had believed in.  
  
I had believed I would do anything for Prince Jake.  
  
Now, I knew that was untrue.  
  
I'd die for Prince Jake, throw my very own mother in an active volcano and smile if he wanted me to...But I couldn't mention Michael.  
  
Prince Jake would call him a 'freak' and that would anger me.  
  
I didn't know what would happen if that happened.  
  
  
  
Tobias spent the rest of the next two weeks like that, flying off early in the morning and coming back in the evening.  
  
At night, towards the end of Tobias' series of explorations, I dreamed of leaving the forest, going into the town, no one there, going to that house, the door wide open.  
  
Every time, I heard Tobias voice, just before I saw.  
  
A ghost of a whisper that echoed in my head, over and over.  
  
...You know what happens when we don't eat, right?  
  
And then I saw a lifeless body, all horrors of the war coming back to my mind and being inflicted on that limp form before all harm disappeared and left Michael dead, pale and thin.  
  
I ran in, hooves echoing trough the house, and I touched him, tried to hold him, press him close to me...bring him back, back, back...And it doesn't work. He's dead. Most of the time, I awoke at that point, a few hours before I saw a red-tailed hawk fly off into the direction of that house. I waited for another hour or so, and when Tobias didn't return by then, I knew my dreams had been just that, dreams.  
  
One day, Tobias turned to me before leaving.  
  
Morph into a bird. I spend the last few days getting some stuff to start. It was your idea, so you'd better help.  
  
I morphed eagerly, wanting to leave the forest for a while.  
  
Even better, wanting to explore Michael's house.  
  
Getting in was easy. We both morphed into an insect and crept in trough a small gap under the door.  
  
We spend an entire day morphing back and forth as we cleaned the entire house. Hard work, but I relished it. When the lock clicked, at about six-thirty, Tobias quickly morphed from human to bird to insect and went out as fast as he could. I first morphed back to my true form before morphing into the small cat Michael had found one day.  
  
His footsteps were hurried as he stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell happened here?!" he demanded from the thin air, looking around as if in fear.  
  
"Prow?" I forced out of the kitten's mouth.  
  
Michael's eyes fell on me, he blinked a few times and then shook his head.  
  
"Get yourself together, Michael. Kittens don't clean up houses. Just calm down and check if there's anything gone...safe for dirt."  
  
He ran up and down the house, checking all chambers with me following. His exploration took up little time, no more then a quarter of an hour. I marveled at the efficiency.  
  
He sank down into the sofa and hugged himself again when he ended back up in the living room.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here? First those damn diseases of mom and dad turn their only child in a freak with green hair and purple eyes--"  
  
So that was natural! A mere disease that had altered the structure of the mother's egg cells and/or the sperm cells of the father.  
  
"--Then mom and dad die because no one knows what they have and I get to live on my own and can't go to school--"  
  
I was shocked to hear this.  
  
Prince Jake had made it clear to me that children had to go to school, that it was essential in their education. Only dire circumstances in life could force a child to work instead of learning.  
  
"--And then I find out that someone breaks into my house, lets in a cat and scrubs the place from top to bottom! Who is THAT insane?"  
  
His fists were clenched, he was completely tensed.  
  
I licked his knuckled carefully, quickly.  
  
They tasted salty and soapy.  
  
Michael looked down at me.  
  
"I wanna check, but I don't think I've got something for you to eat."  
  
Indeed, the house indeed was devoid of any nutrition. Tobias had said we'd take care of that the next day.  
  
I saw him fly outside, waiting for me.  
  
"You don't happen to know who did this, do you, kitty?"  
  
I faked a yawn and jumped off the table I had been deposited on, padding towards the door and waiting patiently for Michael to open it for me.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Getting bored of me already, kitten? Fine, I'll let you out."  
  
With that, he let me out and closed the door behind me.  
  
I followed Tobias back to our home. 


	4. Addictions

If there's a way to infiltrate you,  
  
Sway your mind and complicate you;  
  
I'm gonna crash into your world...  
  
...And that's no lie.  
  
  
  
Prince Jake never noticed, nor did Cassie. Tobias merely watched me from a distance.  
  
I think Michael had grown used to the small kitten at his home, ready with food if he had forgotten to buy it, ready with groceries lists, the small kitten reading his diaries --most interesting things!-- and he started to find it amusing.  
  
He seemed to have found the strength to keep his house in a proper state after Tobias and I had cleaned it, as if we had driven away all bad memories.  
  
Michael was used to the kitten being there, leaving after an hour, maximum. Sometimes I allowed him to touch me, sometimes I didn't. He played with me, which made me mentally --as Marco would put it-- 'smile goofily', late at night.  
  
He had tried feeding me a can of cat food once.  
  
I had sniffed it, found the scent alone disgusting and turned to him to play. He had seemed disappointed at first and then scooped me up in his arms --warm, strong, human arms-- and nuzzled my kitten-waist with his nose.  
  
"You probably want your dinner alive, no? 'S okay."  
  
I had once written a note, before he came home, with 'Aximili' on it. He had found it an odd present and pinned it to the refrigerator.   
  
Now, I realized why.  
  
I had found out that his work would be paused for about a full of seven days, instead of just two days.  
  
It was getting colder outside, a lot colder. I had known Michael for almost a month now, it was time for something Cassie had explained to me to be called 'Christmas'. If I understood correctly, it had to do with a baby that got born, each year on the same day, to die a few months later at another kind of holiday as a fully grown man, a single fat man in a red suit that flew through the air during this peculiar night in a sledge pulled by flying reindeers so he could break into houses and leave presents for children.  
  
Heh.  
  
Like I sometimes did for Michael.  
  
Of course, I didn't tell Cassie that, I just pointed out that sledges and reindeers don't fly and that it is impossible to reach all children on the entire planet in a single night. And that I had at least seen twelve humans in the town, dressed like the man she had described, and still were all different, so her story couldn't possibly be true.  
  
What I didn't knew was that the four human Animorphs had started to suspect something, and I knew even less that that suspicion'd save me from enslavement.  
  
On the evening that Cassie had told me was called Christmas Eve, I visited Michael again. I morphed out of sight of any humans before mewling at the door until I got let in. The house smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. He was smiling.  
  
"There you are! I was starting to get worried."  
  
I allowed him to pick me up and pet me.  
  
"Got you a present." he whispered gently into my ear, warming the skin even more. My cat-ears perked. A present? I was going to get a present?  
  
I felt happy.  
  
Michael had bought me a pr--No, wait, not me. He had bought kitty a present. He fully believed I was a cat and could never suspect otherwise.  
  
He put me on the table, in front of a box that was wrapped with brightly colored paper. I scratched that off, and the box tilted and fell over.  
  
A ring of leather, with a small, flat, circular pendant on it fell out.   
  
What was this? A new toy?  
  
I looked at the pendant and wanted to flee.  
  
Aximili it said, followed by a phone number, making me realize what it was: this was no toy and could hardly be seen as a gift!  
  
A collar! A mark of possession to another!  
  
I struggled as it got put onto me.  
  
How had he known my name?  
  
Why was he doing this to me?  
  
I hissed and scratched, wanting to be free from this abominable thing, this terrible object.  
  
Michael laughed.  
  
"Shh...It's okay. You're safe now."  
  
Then why did I hardly felt safe?  
  
I felt hurt, betrayed, alone, captured, dirty, humiliated...Not safe!  
  
He put me in one of the portable cages Cassie used to transport animals back to nature, and then carried me off to an unknown location.  
  
  
  
I had been into this morph for thirty minutes. If I'd morph into myself, I'd suffocate. And it was too tiring to go from this morph to something smaller, too tiring to be able to flee.  
  
I luckily started to recognize the area. It was the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic! I now remembered Cassie telling me her parents were the only vets working during the holidays.  
  
But why would Michael want to send me to a vet?  
  
I had morphed into a healthy animal, nothing wrong with it!  
  
"Michael! I haven't seen you ever since..."  
  
Cassie's father trailed off.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing, sir, it be possible for you to give my cat its shots? I'm kinda fond of it."  
  
Shots?  
  
They were going to shoot me?  
  
"Its injections? Of course, just this wa--"  
  
"I can do it, daddy!" I heard Cassie offer,  
  
"I've done it dozens of times, and then you can help mommy with dinner!"  
  
Michael agreed reluctantly.  
  
Oh, no! Cassie was going to give me a lethal injection and she didn't even knew it was me!! Oh, how I wished I had stayed in my scoop that night. Cassie took Michael and me to the barn, disappearing briefly and coming back with several objects, ending in a sharp needle.  
  
Michael had to be Yeerk! Couldn't be anything else! Only they were so cruel!  
  
"What's it's name?" she smiled at Michael.  
  
"I called it Aximili."  
  
She froze.  
  
Oof.  
  
I was remembered.  
  
"Where did you hear that name?" she asked in surprise,  
  
"So unusual." she added quickly.  
  
"Someone broke into my house and left the cat and a note just saying 'Aximili'. I named it like that."  
  
Cassie nodded and got a terrified me out of the cage.  
  
"I'll have to take its collar off." she said stonily.  
  
I recognized it as a lie. Cassie only held her face blank when she was lying. Otherwise, it was filled with emotion.  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Cassie released me from the torturous object.  
  
"Stay there for a min--" she started to tell me.  
  
"No!" Michael panicked.  
  
Too late.  
  
I had shot out, into the forest, morphing as I ran.  
  
I returned to my scoop and spend the entire night wallowing in self-pity, hurt, sadness and pain.  
  
Never had I felt so utterly miserable. 


	5. Drunken pleasures

Let your body move into the doorway,  
  
To the disco inside your head.   
  
Violet.  
  
Wear a color that you want to cling to;  
  
The color inside your head.   
  
Violet.  
  
  
  
Cassie's father was furious.  
  
Michael was disappointed.  
  
Cassie took the blame and got send to her room without any supper.  
  
The next day, the animorphs met near Tobias' tree and I got forced to explain.  
  
"So you just didn't tell?! He could have been anything! Anyone!" Prince Jake shouted when I had finished speaking,  
  
"And you never spoke one word about it with any of us!"  
  
Tobias caught their attention by flapping his wings a few time.  
  
Eh...Jake? Not exactly...true.  
  
"YOU KNEW?!"  
  
The bird seemed unfazed.  
  
Ax has been dweeping over the guy for over four weeks now. Every night he gets home in one piece, head in the clouds, but okay apart from that.  
  
"FOUR WEEKS?! He's been going to that freak for FOUR WEEKS?"  
  
Known him for five. Going to him...three.  
  
"Why didn't you tell?" Cassie asked softly,  
  
"I thought we were friends."  
  
She knew how much it hurt me to hear her like this, she KNEW.  
  
Because I knew Prince Jake'd act like this. I replied.  
  
It was silent, and I looked down at my hooves.  
  
"So...Does this means you're gay?" Rachel broke the silence.  
  
I looked up at her, the word unknown to me.  
  
Gay?  
  
"Homosexual. Do you like people of your own gender?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
I think so.  
  
"Why that guy?" Marco asked,  
  
"Why --from the choice of three billion fine men-- that guy?!"  
  
I had feared that question.  
  
I...don't know. Perhaps because... he's weaker and stronger then I am.  
  
Yes, that made little sense, but it was true.  
  
He was vulnerable, a rebel that no Yeerk would think of inhabiting if you thought about it, easy to hurt... But he didn't evade his problems and went on, which made him stronger. And physically, he was quite...impressive. How I know? I saw him bathe one day.  
  
"That...is crap, Ax." Marco announced.  
  
I looked at Tobias, who was idly picking at his feathers.  
  
Cassie. What's his story? he asked finally.  
  
Cassie looked up in surprise.  
  
"Michael? I never told?"  
  
"Nope." Rachel said, putting herself down on the grass.  
  
"His parents...well, they were very ill for a long time, and never stopped being it. But they got Michael. Somehow, his DNA got altered by this, and he ended up with green hair and purple eyes. Could have been worse, I guess, like two noses or something, but anyway, Michael was their pride and joy. They were friends with my parents and I played with Mike when he stayed here while his parents were at the hospital. A few years back, his mother and father died, and he was left to stand on his own legs. Luckily, Mike has a talent with hair. He can do the most amazing things with it, which earned him a job somewhere in town. That's pretty much it."  
  
"What's he like?" Jake asked finally.  
  
Cassie shrugged.  
  
"He looks weird, but he's nice."  
  
I rubbed my neck absently minded.  
  
"But you can't blame him for wanting to keep such a cute kitten as yourself, Ax." she said soothingly.  
  
"You were willing to--to--to put those things in me!"  
  
"The shots? Just something so a cat wouldn't get any diseases."  
  
I turned away, trying to look as unforgiving as I could muster.  
  
  
  
I was still mad when Marco dragged me off to yet another one of his dance clubs. I didn't feel like doing anything at the moment, let alone this.  
  
Luckily, this club had a small, soundproof room, where some people could rest for a while, where softer, more relaxing music played and the flashing, harsher lights had been replaced by gentle glows of lava lamps.  
  
Seeing the possibilities, someone had moved the bar to here, too. Not a bad idea, in my opinion. You didn't need to shout and you didn't risk spilling your insanely ridiculously priced drink here due to some incautious human.  
  
I sat down on the carpeted floor, leaning against the wall, which I suspected to have central heating running trough it, as had the floor: both were unnaturally warm, the laws of physics simply making it impossible for them to give off this heat even with this much human bodies giving off warmth inside the building.  
  
There was an argument going on at the bar. Apparently, the bar keeper seemed to think one of his costumers had had enough of something and his costumer hadn't completely agreed on the matter.   
  
I would have watched from a distance if the costumer hadn't had a most familiar mop of long, wavy green hair --kept in a ponytail-- and a pair of fierce purple eyes that I'd recognize in any galaxy.  
  
Marco seemed to have developed the most curious habit of dragging me to clubs where Michael was.  
  
I got up from my place on the floor with a scowl and walked over to Michael.  
  
"I'll get him home." I said to the barkeeper as I took Michael's hand.  
  
Angry with him as I might have been, I still didn't want him to walk around under the influence of whatever chemical --I was guessing on alcohol-- that had gotten into his body.  
  
"Don't wanna. Don't know you." he growled at me, although he showed little resistance as I slowly started moving him towards the exit.  
  
"Come on, Michael...You have got to go home."  
  
"No!" he protested, reminding me of a spoilt human child I had once seen in the mall, when his mother had refused to buy him any candy.  
  
"Yes." I said as sternly as I could muster, calling on every bit of anger I could find inside myself as I dragged him out into the cold air.  
  
To my utter surprise, he slammed me into the wall and leaned closer to me.  
  
"Pretty..." he rasped. The foul scent of whatever he had been drinking --probably something that was illegal for humans of his age-- made me look away.  
  
"No, Michael...You need to go home, right? Home? To your bed? It's late."  
  
It took me fifteen minutes to get him home, my morph up and going for almost an hour by now. I fumbled the key from his pocket and managed to unlock the door. Getting him upstairs took longer then just thirty seconds, his balance off, a situation he found most amusing. I found it rather troublesome, really.  
  
"Please, Michael...Stop it." I pleaded for what seemed to be the grudimillionth time that quarter hour, dragging him three steps higher.  
  
Five more.  
  
I pushed, putting all my human strength in it and we both ended up smacked into the wall opposite to the staircase.  
  
I peeled both of us off, although Michael hardly seemed harmed or even mildly angry with my rather rough manhandling with him. He just continued laughing like a fool as I dragged him to the bedroom.  
  
He calmed down considerably when I had managed to pry off his sneakers, trousers and shirt. I just opened the covers of his bed when he took me by surprise by wrapping his hands around my waist, gently guiding me away, spinning me around and slowly kissing me.   
  
Soft.  
  
The first thing that came up in my mind was that his lips were SO soft. So pleasant. So gentle. So--This was where my sanity decided to start working and take control.   
  
I couldn't be doing this. The realization helped to remind myself that he was under the influence of alcohol and had little control over his own actions.   
  
He protested when I pulled away.  
  
"No. You're--"  
  
Think, Aximili, think!  
  
"--Drunk." I said as sternly as I could with a heart rate twice as fast as normal.  
  
"So?" he asked, and leaned forward again. I pushed him away, but he was still holding my waist.   
  
He laughed when we fell onto the bed, entangled in each other.  
  
"You're right. I'm sooo drunk." he giggled.  
  
His hands started working my shirt up.   
  
I pushed them away, if with a small part of my mind protesting.  
  
I managed to silence it effectively by convincing myself of it that it would be taking advantage of the situation, whatever Michael had been planning on doing.  
  
He moaned piteously when I got up and started covering him with the bed sheets.  
  
"Stay..." he pleaded, eyes half-open, sleep already starting to come.  
  
Would be taking advantage, would be taking advantage...  
  
"No." I said, slowly starting to forgive him as I saw him drift off towards sleep.   
  
He hadn't known what I was, just hadn't want to lose his pet, I now realized.   
  
He really had cared.  
  
"Why did you got drunk?" I whispered before I could stop myself.  
  
"Feeling so sad... I'm stupid... Keep doing stupid things..." he murmured.  
  
I stopped myself just in time from saying that I knew.  
  
"Everyone does stupid things once in a while."  
  
Like I was doing at the moment.  
  
I got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Did see you before...Where?" I heard.  
  
I turned around in surprise.  
  
Did he remember me?  
  
Happiness flooded my body, making me feel warm and gooey inside.  
  
I kept my voice as even as possible.  
  
"You made me fall a month ago."  
  
He frowned, eyes closed.  
  
I fought myself trying not to laugh at his comical expression.  
  
"Ax, right?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
I tried to leave once again, having only thirty minutes left, but Michael spoke up again.  
  
"If you catch me a little more...sober, remind me to thank you."  
  
"I will." I promised, before leaving for real this time. 


	6. Oopsy

Okay, by lack of inspiration for a better ending, this story's at its end. Sorry. 


End file.
